A Collection of SongFics and Other Strange Things
by Call me Mad
Summary: Hola amigos! This is just what the title says although if you don't like songfics the stories might still make sense. Please just check it out! Newest Update: Coming Clean Rating to be safe
1. Be Somebody

**Hello. This is obviously going to be a collection of songfics, but I might put in a few odds and ends that are based on a song but might not necissarily have a song in it. If anybody has a song that they think would be good then please tell me and I might write one about it! Also, if you don't like songfics than I'm pretty sure that it would make sense without the song. **

**

* * *

**

**Be Somebody**

A _Danny Phantom _short story set before "Phantom Planet."

Summary: Not much to say. The song is Be Somebody by 3 Doors Down. If you don't like songfics then don't pay attention to the song. You should look the song up though.

_**The shades gone up  
Mothers staring down  
She don't know where he's been  
Or how long he's been out**_

I lowered the blinds again. Where is he? Why can't he be home just once before curfew?

I choked back a sob. What has happened to my baby boy? My sweet little Daniel. We used to be so close. We had shared everything up until that stupid lab accident that had gotten the portal working.

I hate that stupid portal! If it takes my son away from me then what's the point?

Just then Danny walked in the door looking as beat up as he always does. He had a bruise already forming under his eye and he was keeping his arm stiff. _My poor baby boy, what has happened to you?_

_**She said "Boy I'm tired of waiting up while you're out with your friends"  
He said "Mom, I'm trying and I'm living my life the best way that I can"**_

"Daniel, where have you been?" I asked in a stern voice while flicking on the lights.

Danny winced at the sudden light and I noticed how tired he looked, "At the park."

Now it was my turn to wince. He sounded so….so….resigned. No fifteen year old boy should sound that way.

"Were you there with anyone?"

"No," he raven haired child said, looking at the ground. I could tell he was lying.

I sighed, "Danny, what happened to you? We used to share everything. Please tell me what's going on." I could hear the plea in my voice, but I didn't care. I just had to make sure my baby was all right.

Danny brought his eyes to my own. I flinched when I saw that they were a toxic green color. The same color as some ghost's eyes. I had been noticing more and more that that happens when he gets mad. This time thought I could tell that it wasn't anger that was making his eyes glow, it was sorrow.

_**'Cause I'm trying to be somebody  
I'm not trying to be somebody else  
This life is mine I'm living  
Don't you know me? I won't ever let you down**_

"Mom, I just…I can't tell you. I don't want you to get hurt," the teenager in front of me whispered, looking at his sneaker clad feet.

I gave a startled laugh which caused Danny to look up sharply. "Hurt? Why, honey, that ridiculous. Listen, son-"

"No," Danny cut me off and I shut my mouth in shock. The Danny I remember would never interrupt me, "you listen. I'm trying to do something good here. This is my life. Stay out of it or you'll get hurt."

I knew that the hurt had shown on my face because his voice softened and he put a small smirk on his face, "Don't you trust me, Mom?"

This didn't make me feel any better. That wasn't Danny's smirk. Danny never smirk. He gave off big goofy grins that you just had to smile at. This smirk was something you would see on the face of someone cocky and arrogant. That wasn't Danny, Danny was timid and shy. What has happened to him?

_**The day has come  
The son is moving on  
She don't know where he'll go  
Or when he's coming home**_

The horrible smirk fell from his lips and he sighed. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, and I had an overwhelming urge to flatten it out.

"Look, Mom," he paused, no doubt searching for the right words to break my heart, "I'm sorry that I can't tell you. I really wish I could. At first I had wanted to, but then Jazz kept interrupting. At the time she hadn't known what she was doing, so I don't blame her for it. Then everything just got complicated.

If I tell you know I don't have much of a doubt that you would except me, but I can't just put you in the spot like that. It would be selfish. I can't risk you life just so that I can possibly get off easier." Danny stopped talking when he realized that he was starting to babble.

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I knew that I would except him no matter what. I was going to tell him as much when I saw him walking towards the stairs shaking his head with a small, sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry." Then he disappeared into his room.

I collapsed on the couch and let my sorrow overwhelm me. My baby is gone. I don't know where he's gone or when he's coming back. All I know is that that is not my son.

For once I didn't jump to the conclusion that he's a ghost.

_**She said "Son, take care, don't let your dreams get too far out of sight"  
He said "I love you now don't worry about me you know I'll be fine"**_

If he says I should trust him then why should I worry? I do trust my son because I know that he loves me. He may not say it so much anymore, but I can read it in his eyes. Usually his eyes are so guarded. Whenever the shields are down I can see straight into his soul. What I see there scares me. His eyes show me misery, stress, worry. I feel like my little boy might crack at any second; as if he may fall, and whatever comes out won't be pretty.

_**'Cause I'm trying to be somebody  
I'm not trying to be somebody else  
This life is mine I'm living  
Don't you know me? I won't ever let you down  
No**_

If he says that he will never let me down then I will believe him. He could never let me down. I may be disappointed sometimes, but I never felt let down. I will be so proud of him no matter what he does.

_**I'm not trying to be somebody else  
Don't you know me? I won't ever let you  
I won't ever let you**_

Up in a blue room with space decorations a raven haired teen lays on his bed deep in thought.

_Doesn't she know how hard I try?_ I gave off a cold laugh. Of course she doesn't. she can't possibly know what I've done. She will never understand. And how could she? She never had to go through this.

Sometimes I hate irony. I just have to laugh, though, whenever they tell me that they went through it all, too. That they were teenagers once.

_**What they say  
What they know  
What they think won't ever bring me down  
This life is mine and I am my own**_

I know that they don't understand, can't understand, so it never will bring me down when they are disappointed.

Sure, it hurts when they yell, but I can't control these things. Why should I care if they hate Phantom? They don't know him-err, me. Well, technically they do, they just don't know it.

_**I'm trying to be somebody  
I'm not trying to be somebody else  
This life is mine I lead  
Don't you know me?**_

Don't they realize that I'm trying to make something of myself? I'm just trying to do good things.

I'm not trying to be somebody else. This is me. It always has been, and always will be. It's my life.

Why can't they understand that?

_**I'm trying to be somebody  
I'm not trying to be somebody else  
This life is mine I'm living  
Don't you know me? I won't ever let you down  
No  
I'm not trying to be somebody else  
Don't you know me? I won't ever let you down  
I won't be nobody else  
This life is mine and I am my own**_

It's my life, and I am determined to make them realize that.

THE END

* * *

**That was 7 pages on MicroSoft Word. I hope you enjoyed that and again I am open for any suggestions.**

**-mad out**


	2. Coming Clean

**I don't care if anyone reads these. I just need somewhere to put them. Okay, for those who care, here is the next songfic. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or this song.**

**

* * *

**

**Coming Clean**

A _Danny Phantom_ short story set before "Phantom Planet."

Summary: Danny is tired of lying to his parents. Song is Coming Clean by Green Day. If you don't like songfics then ignore the song.

_**Seventeen and strung out on confusion  
Trapped inside a roll of disillusion  
I found out what it takes to be a man  
Well, Mom and Dad will never understand**_

They can never understand.

That's why I can't tell them. It's just not possible for them to get what I'm going through.

Despite this reasoning I can't help but feel bad about not telling them. They should know, right?

No, they can't know.

_  
**Secrets collecting dust but never forget  
Skeletons come to life in my closet**_

I run a shaky hand through my pitch black hair. It's beginning to become a new nervous habit of mine.

I know they haven't forgotten about all my slip-ups. All my obvious lies. I can't keep doing this. I'm going to tell them.

No, I'm not.

__

**I found out what it takes to be a man  
Well, Mom and Dad will never understand  
What's happening to me**

What's happening to me? How can I feel this bad about tiny little lies? It's been three years. Shouldn't I be used to this by now?

I'm lying to them for their own good, right? I mean, they could be killed trying to help me. And they would worry all the time. I know they already worry about me, but they would worry even more if they knew what I did.

Right?

__

**Seventeen and coming clean for the first time  
I finally figured out myself for the first time  
I found out what it takes to be a man  
Mom and Dad will never understand  
What's happening to me**

I'm going to tell them.

I can't chicken out this time around. I have to do this. The guilt is eating me alive. I can't keep on lying to them. They may not understand, but they will still love me, right?

Of course they will. I am their son after all.

I hold in my breath before letting it out slowly. _Here goes everything._ "Mom, Dad? There's something I need to tell you…"

"Yes, son?" My father asked me in a oddly serious voice.

I looked at my mom. She had both hope and fear in her eyes. _Okay, I can do this,_ "I got a 'B' on my math test."

My mother faked a smile, "That's wonderful, honey."

_What's happening to me?_

The end

* * *

**Poor Danny. He's losing it. This one was only three pages on MicroSoft. Please review. **

**-mad out**


End file.
